


Firefly

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Lance and Pidge make the best of the two years they have leftLittle drabble I needed to write before bed to get it out of my head.





	Firefly

“How many years?”  
“Two.”  
The words stung to Lance's ears.  
Two more years with Pidge.  
Two more years with the love of his life.  
He would make those two years count. He promised himself. 

~~~~~~

This couldn't be happening. 

After defending the universe, being the pilot of the Green Lion for years before handing the role of Green Paladin over to one of the MFE pilots. After all she had been through, she was going to die of some stupid fucking disease. 

A soft knock on the hospital door interrupted her thoughts. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the Cuban at the door, smiling wider than she had ever seen. He had a very fluffy duck plushie in his hands, and Pidge knew the glimmer of pride in his eyes when she saw it. They had been dating for five years and friends for 7 years, it was only natural they knew each other better than they knew themselves. He walked into the room and sat on the end of her hospital bed, letting his feet dangle off the side. He placed the duck plushie next to where Pidge was sitting up. It seemed like a toy for a baby, with the fuzz floating in the air when she picked the plushie up. She wasn't very into stuffed animals and the like, but she hugged it close to her chest not only because it made him happy, but because it made her happy as well. Lance suddenly stood up. The two hadn't spoken a single word since Lance had entered the room, but silence was just as good as talking in their relationship. Lance was shaking slightly as he stood up, and Pidge didn't understand what for. She assumed the doctors had told him her slim time limit she was running on, but Lance wouldn't show emotion towards losing her. That wasn't what makes him start to cry and have his hands shake as he cautiously reached into his pocket, and got down on one knee, and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. Pidge put her hand over her mouth as she felt tears start to flood her eyes as well.  
“Pidge... Katie...I just want you to know the past years I've spent with you were the best years of my life. My time spent battling with Voltron alongside you were some of my favorite parts of our relationship, but then again everything is my favorite part when it comes to you. I know this isn't the best place to do this, but I couldn't help it because I want to be with you forever Pidge. I want to be by your side through this, I want to be next to you as you power through this, not only as your boyfriend, or your husband,but as your best friend. So, Katie Colleen Holt…” He opened the velvet box revealing a triangular diamond on top of a silver ring band. Pidge's tears were flowing now as she uncovered the hand from her mouth to answer.  
“Yes, of course. I want to spent this with you as my husband as well...I want to be your wife.” 

~~~~~~

She never imagined she would one day be married, sitting on a grassy hill looking out over the horizon at the shining stars. It had been two years since she was told she had that amount of time left. She had clear tubes attached to her nostrils providing air from the oxygen tank by her side. Lance came back with another blanket and draped it over Pidge’s shoulders. He sat down next to his wife and they shared the blanket while Pidge rambled on about the stars and planet and constellations. To anybody else, this might sound boring, but the second he started dating Pidge, the second the deadline was placed at two years, the second she said yes, the second Coran said “You may now kiss the Pidgeon”....

This is all he ever wanted. Just looking out at the stars with the one he loved more than the universe itself.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
